


Ever At Your Side

by DemonofPhantomhive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Episode Prompto, Self-Doubt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonofPhantomhive/pseuds/DemonofPhantomhive
Summary: Noctis moved the hand that was on the blondes shoulder, placing it on Prompto’s wrist that had the barcode on it, before bringing it up to his lips to press soft kisses onto the branded flesh.





	Ever At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



> My first non kuro oneshot! I have been obsessed with Final Fantasy 15 for the past couple of months and I just had to write something for one of my favorite ships from the game! I also really wanted to do a fluffy piece set after Episode Prompto!
> 
> I also wrote this oneshot for my dear friend Chrome as a gift! I hope you like it!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!

Prompto sat on the edge of the haven as he looked through the pictures on his camera. They left Zegnatus Keep and decided to set up camp to come up with a game plan. Noctis decided to retreat and not to pursue the crystal all he wanted to do was make sure everyone got out of there unharmed. 

The blonde sighed softly setting his camera to the side before pushing his glove up, revealing the barcode permanently branded into his flesh. He was still ashamed of this mark because he was one of the monsters that they fought on a daily basis. What if something happens down the road and he ends up hurting one of the guys, he would never forgive himself if that happened, especially if he ended up hurting Noct. He knows that he could never hurt the person that he cared for the most in this fucked up world, but there was always that fear in the back of his mind and he just couldn't make it go away. 

He wishes he could make the mark disappear just so that he could at least pretend that he wasn't a possible ticking time bomb. He refused the let the guys see the mark, especially Noct even though the prince said he didn't care where Prompto came from he was still worried that might change. 

Noctis stepped out of the tent to ask Prompto if he wanted to play Kings Knight. He saw the blonde sitting on edge of the haven and not in his chair usually Prompto would talk his ear off, but ever since they left the Keep he’s been oddly quiet and that worried him. Noctis knew how Prompto could get too wrapped up in his thoughts for his own good. The prince walked over to the blonde before he sat down beside him.

“Prompto?” Noctis spoke getting the blondes attention. Prompto has been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice when the prince sat down beside him.

“Oh hey Noct.” The blonde said and he just sounded miserable. It was a tone Noctis has become accustomed to since he met Prompto and the way that he was rubbing the barcode on his wrist told the prince everything he needed to know about what was bothering his boyfriend.

”Prompto, are you still worried about what you told us in the Keep about being an MT?” he asked softly as he placed a hand on the blondes shoulder, Prompto nodded before he spoke

”I’m just worried, what if I end up turning on you guys because of what I am? What if I hurt one of you... I know you said it doesn't matter where I came from and that you guys accept me for who I am, but I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of you got hurt by my hand... especially you, ” he said his voice cracking near the end. Noctis moved the hand that was on the blondes shoulder, placing it on Prompto’s wrist that had the barcode on it, before bringing it up to his lips to press soft kisses onto the branded flesh.

_And darling, darling stand by me. Oh, stand by me. Oh, stand. Stand by me. Stand by me ___

__The prince moved his lips away from the tattoo, looking into his boyfriend's blue-violet eyes. ”You are perfect no matter where you came from. I don't see an MT, I see my favorite chocobo loving boyfriend and I wouldn't have you any other way” he said softly, moving his hand up, placing it gently on the blondes freckled cheek and caressing it gently with his thumb._ _

_Whenever you're in trouble. Won't you stand by me? Oh, stand by me. Oh, stand now. Stand by me_

____

______”I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be here.” Noctis said as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Prompto’s kissing him gently before pulling away, resting his forehead against the blondes, whispering._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______”Ever at your side.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to give a big thank you to my friend @secretly-a-wuss for being my beta for this oneshot!


End file.
